Story
Plot Overview The Nether could never be considered stable, but the Guardians kept the realm in order and under control. Their barriers prevented negatively charged miasma from spreading chaos and corruption throughout the plane, even if some slipped by here and there. Unfortunately, the barriers could not last forever, and when a rift breaks open in the Nether, the Guardian in charge of that zone must take responsibility. Reya, on the other hand, wasn't much of one to take responsibility for her actions, and the miasma would corrupt her as well should she leave her safe haven. Using her powers, she pulls a human soul out of the real world and ties him to a machine of her creation. This reluctant hero finds his soul slowly corroding from the inside out, leaving him no choice but to follow her demands and repair the damaged barrier. Key Plot Elements The Void There is a series of levels involving another Guardian, Greg, and the Voidling. The player will be sucked into these Void type levels automatically at certain points in the game and be forced to complete them before moving on. The final one will involve defeating Greg who had been chasing the Voidling and killed it, only to be corrupted by the miasma from it. Fighting him and stealing the miasma will save the Guardian and reward the player a Pearl of the Void. The levels of void type have increased soul corrosion, and the player discovers that what is happening is that void miasma absorbs soul power from its surroundings. As the player fights the corrupted Guardian, the collected miasma has stored soul power that heals him. The Pearl of the Void itself has the unique ability to protect the player from soul corrosion, but the player doesn't know this and can't seem to use the pearl. At the very end, inside the rift as the player is dying, the Pearl activates and corrosion stops. The Nether's True Colors Overtime, Reya reveals to the player what the Nether really is and why Jay was chosen. The Nether is a manifestation of human thoughts, emotions, dreams, and desires and is directly connected to the human conscious. Chaotic miasma is cause by negative mental states and can directly corrupt the Nether, but the Guardians prevent this from happening because chaos in all of the Nether means all of humanity will be forced to become chaotic. As Jay learns more, he realizes that the rift is his problem just as much as it is Reya's. The reason he was summoned was because he was the one with a conciousness most connected to the corrupted part of the Nether, meaning he was the easiest to connect to. This is important, as in the end he has to fight the manifestation of his own desires and use that miasma to seal the final crack. The Pearls In Corrosion, a pearl is a concentrated type type of miasma that is important for plot progression. The player encounters an area of pure chaos which he cannot pass through due to the four dangerous elements going haywire: fire, ice, strone, and darkness. In order to get past this wall the player must collect the pearls from each boss that will give him immunity to the elements. In essence, it's a "collect four items to proceed" type of quest, keeping the player from the final levels before he's ready. Links *Important Characters **Purgatory (Player) **Reya (Guardian) **Greg (Male Guardian) **Voidling *Dialogue *Progression Outline